


Clover's Hat Ship Adventure

by LemonBubble



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBubble/pseuds/LemonBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clover always has the best ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clover's Hat Ship Adventure

“Cans, Cans!”

“What?”

“Your hat would make the best boat.”

“... _what?_ ”

“Your hat, the one on your head, would be a good boat.”

Cans took off his hat and looked at it. Well, Clover was definitely small enough to fit in it. “Er...”

“Look, I've got an oar for it and everything!” He said, brandishing a tiny oar that was almost as tall as himself.

“Um...”

“Lets go try it out!” He grabbed Cans by a finger and pulled him out to the pond.

-

“I don't think this is gonna work.”

“Don't be silly, of course it will!”

“You can't even swim, what if it sinks?”

“It won't, and anyway you'd pull me out, wouldn't you?”

“Well, yeah, of course I would but...” Cans sighed. “I just don't think this is a good idea.”

“Nonsense, this is a brilliant idea! Now put the SS Mavis in the water.”

“The SS Mavis?”

“That's what I called it. It's bad luck to sail a boat without a name.”

“Clover, it's a hat.”

“If I'm using it as a boat, it's a boat, now put it in!”

“Alright, alright.” Cans sighed again and put his hat in the pond, holding on to it so it didn't drift away. Clover climbed in.

“Hmmm... it's pretty deep... could do with a deck.”

“A deck? In my hat?”

“Yep. Now lets disembark!”

“What?”

“Let go of the hat Cans.” Clover said, sticking his oar over the side. The brim of the hat was as high as his chin and he could hardly get the oar in the water. “Yes, definitely needs a deck.” He still managed to paddle enough to get the hat to move. He even made it to the other side of the pond and back.

“The SS Mavis has made her maiden voyage!” he yelled gleefully. He couldn't get out on his own though, so Cans had to pick him up. He retrieved his hat from the pond. It was soaking and bits of pond scum clung to it.

“This... is going to happen a lot isn't it?”

“Yes! But it needs improvements! A deck, maybe a sail, a rudder...”

“Clover, you're not putting a rudder in my hat.”

“Okay, not a rudder, but the other things! _Mavis_ will the the greatest boat when I'm done!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored at the market. Look at that derpy ass picture. Also, there will probably be more of this at some point.


End file.
